


初夜

by whitneywine



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Bottom!Romeo, F/M, Top!Juliette, 女A男O
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 是一个有点黑的朱丽叶和有点软的罗密欧一见钟情，然后朱丽叶翻阳台的故事。是PWP





	1. 初夜

**Author's Note:**

> 1.暗示性怀孕有  
> 

初夜

朱丽叶在帕翠克那里拿到过侍卫中传阅的色情杂志，关于Alpha和偶然遇见的发情Omega的故事，但成为故事的主角？这可是她没预料到的。

事情要从那场本应该无聊至极的舞会讲起。在卡普莱特的舞会上，她注意到那个偷偷溜进来的蒙太古，对方在舞会中像只求爱的鸟儿一般旋转，用尽一切机会去接近罗萨林，直到回头看见在二楼阳台休息的自己。她看见青年亮起的双眼和羞涩的微笑，好吧，她想，我对他一见钟情了。她回去找了借口问到了蒙太古的名字—罗密欧，蓝家的大少爷。

回到现在，朱丽叶趁着夜色撑着城堡侧面的台沿跳进了阳台上种着百合的的房间，总之，如果她得到的信息是对的话，这里应该就是罗密欧的房间。说实在，她也不确定只见了一面就夜闯人家的卧室对不对，不过她敢肯定对方也对自己有好感，而她的人生准则就是不放过任何机会。她能闻出房间中飘散着一股百合的味道，就像丝带一般萦绕在她的鼻尖，不愧是文艺青年，她暗暗地想。

但朱丽叶的胡思乱想在她推开主卧的门的时候戛然而止，毕竟眼前的景色无论如何都不会在她的预料之中——一个湿淋淋的瘫在床上的发情的Omega。她看见青年被汗水浸软的发尾，

罗密欧从床上抬起头，震惊地望着站在门口的女孩。他知道那是朱丽叶，卡普莱特的利剑，舞会上自己一见钟情的女孩，但不，他还没准备好就这样把自己的秘密展现给朱丽叶，一个因为陷入恋爱而突然发情的omega。他撑起自己酸软的腿，装作没有发现自己在见到朱丽叶后穴变得更加饥渴。他想礼貌地请她出去，然后永远地忘掉这一段恋爱。

但朱丽叶没有允许他开口。玫瑰味的信息素几乎是瞬间扑到他的身前，让他猛然慌了神，软了腰，猝不及防地跪在对方的面前，他被冲击得晕晕乎乎。

朱丽叶抚摸上他的脸，收敛了自己的信息素，不容置疑地开口：”让我帮你，罗密欧，我发誓我绝对不会把这个秘密透露出去。”

罗密欧在她的威压下颤抖，他已经被发情期折磨了一个晚上，小腹传来的热度令人绝望地灼烧着。玫瑰的味道缠在他的眼前，就像舞会上朱丽叶轻盈而优雅的舞步，丝绸般划过他的视线，在神灵面前夺走他的罪孽。他几乎不可见地点了点头，然后被女孩掀翻在床上。

朱丽叶亲吻着他的嘴唇，手指灵巧地探入他的甬道：“你真是美丽你知道吗？当我在舞会上看到你穿一身白衣的时候，我就想要玷污你，让你哭泣，我以为你会是一个beta，但omega？”，她咬着罗密欧的耳垂，“真的是上天送给我的礼物。”她探入罗密欧收缩着的穴口，温柔却不可反抗地在青年体内探索，直到对方整个人挂在她的身上，内壁不住地吮吸着她，除了呻吟和喘息什么都做不了。

朱丽叶把龟头抵在罗密欧的后穴，她感受到青年的肩膀紧绷，后背隐隐发抖，仿佛被献祭的处子般趴在她的肩头。“不行，朱丽叶，你进不来的，”罗密欧只敢微微睁开眼低头去看alpha巨大的阴茎，就慌乱地开始拒绝，“你太大了，天，我不行的。”

朱丽叶俯下身亲吻他的胸膛，控制着他的挣扎缓缓地将前端送入omega的体内。罗密欧感到羞耻感和疼痛几乎将他淹没，他觉得自己疼得快要裂开，却又被女孩的嘴唇拽回现实。“不..天呐，朱丽叶”,他在女孩身下扭动着，未知的快感从女孩碰触的地方传上来，仿佛电流般让他的阴茎高高翘起。他在快感的威胁下逼被迫放软自己，他瘫软在床铺里，后穴难以自持地收缩，想要吞入更多。

朱丽叶看准了时机，猛然一个顶身，把整个阴茎深深地埋入omega的内部。她似乎碰到了青年的生殖腔，青年的腰猛然弹起，瞳孔因疼痛和快感放大，湿润的嘴唇中只能吐出模糊不清的求饶。”太大了…嗯…拔出去..”罗密欧用软弱无力的手臂推挤着她的乳房，想要从alpha身下逃走。眼泪让他看起来像是个被拽到酒吧背后小巷的小男孩，又像是个被玷污了的天使。

朱丽叶亲吻着罗密欧的喉结，指尖揉捏着omega后穴的边缘，看着他因为过强的刺激而不规律地抽泣。“不要摸，”罗密欧觉得自己的脸烧得通红，女孩的指尖如同带着电流，让他喘不上气。天，罗密欧在脑海中想，我都干了些什么？朱丽叶·卡普莱特，红家的利剑，而我诱引她上床？

“罗密欧，我的天使，你能感受到我在你里面吗？” 朱丽叶不知道罗密欧在想什么，只是咬着对方的耳垂，指尖懒散地揉着青年后穴的边缘，逼出些因快感而窒息的呻吟，“你知道吗，最后的最后我会在你小巧的生殖腔里成结，紧紧地堵住所有我射进去的东西，把你的小肚子喂得满满的，而你将会有一个我的孩子。我想想，我要让你穿着卡普莱特的裙子参加婚礼，束腰会让你担心我们的孩子，而玫瑰的味道会让你在婚礼上湿得一塌糊涂，无法离开我的身旁。” 她本来只是随口一说，但过激的想象和罗密欧发红的耳尖让她难以自持，她把比自己高一点的青年按在怀里，逼着他继续听自己的低语：“等过了一阵，你就会开始涨奶，但我没办法一直呆在你的身边，而你应该不屑于参加那些omega太太们的聚会，所以有时你只能一个人忍耐。我猜等我回家的时候你只能颤抖着求我满足你湿淋淋的后穴和肿胀的胸膛，而我，” 她凶狠地顶了一下omega，逼出罗密欧的一声啜泣，“永远不会拒绝你。”

罗密欧只觉得朱丽叶的话语仿佛迷雾般把他裹挟，让他来不及思考自己的选择，孩子？他感受到alpha的阴茎在生殖腔旁边打转，同时手臂紧紧地压制着他所有的挣扎。他浑身颤抖，止不住地伏在女孩肩膀上哭泣，陌生的快感让他感到害怕，却又让他兴奋。他会有一个孩子吗？应该是蒙太古家族的还是卡普莱特家族的呢？他真的会穿上卡普莱特家的裙子嫁给朱丽叶，整天和大小米莎呆在一起，直到他的“丈夫”从谈判桌上回来，给他一个带着血和硝烟味道的吻，给他讲维罗纳发生了什么吗？他会怎么做？他想要跪在床上拉开朱丽叶的腰封，解下她的半指手套和隐藏在红裙子下的锋利的匕首，露出那个只属于他的朱丽叶。他还想要窝在朱丽叶的怀里，让她用她玫瑰味的信息素安抚自己初孕期的热潮和涨奶的胸膛。甬道因为他的想象而猛然收缩，让巨大的龟头滑过那一小条缝隙。夹杂着快感的疼痛使他想要从朱丽叶的怀中逃走，却又被狠狠摁回在alpha的胯上。他毫无预征地迎来高潮。“求你，朱丽叶…”他混乱地喘息，泪眼朦胧地去亲朱丽叶的嘴唇，完全没有意识到自己说出了自己的所想，“你会是个好丈夫，对吗？”

朱丽叶现在无比地清醒，骨子里的捕食者被罗密欧的话语唤醒。哦，罗密欧，一个被操得混乱的蒙太古，她一边在内心叹息，一边把一直在细微挣扎的青年从她的桎梏中放开，就着连接的部位把罗密欧翻了一圈摁在枕头里。罗密欧发出一声尖叫，前列腺和生殖腔同时被碾过的感觉让他腰部酸软，下意识手脚并用地想要离开alpha的威胁。朱丽叶看着接受了过多快感的omega，感受着不应期时后穴的不规律的收缩，标记的欲望灼烧着她的胸膛。她能感受到自己面具下的野兽慢慢冲破了理智，欲望将她抛上巅峰。

朱丽叶俯身咬在罗密欧的腺体上，留下一道浅浅的牙印：“当然，我的金丝雀，我会成为一个称职的丈夫。” 她不再压抑自己掌控全局的欲望，狠狠地将前端挤进狭小的生殖腔，是的，她会成为罗密欧的丈夫，她想把整个维罗纳献给他，用玫瑰和百合把他束缚在床上，把自己的名字纹在他的大腿内侧，让他永远也离不开卡普莱特的城堡。

“不！”罗密欧爆发出哭泣和求饶，生殖腔被强硬挤开的疼痛让他压抑不住自己的眼泪，女孩的肉棒在一点点地劈开他，他想要逃脱，想要自由，但被咬住的腺体让他下意识地臣服，眼泪从脸颊涌入床铺：“好疼…不…朱丽叶....等一下..别这样对我…求你了..” 他的腰被紧紧地固定在女孩的手中，双腿大开，在毫不留情的操干中发抖。他能在身体深处清楚的感受到女孩阴茎的形状，他想要缩紧自己，但疼痛让他只能抓着床板，盯着她垂下来的金发出神。

朱丽叶知道被撑开生殖腔对于罗密欧是一个不小的负担，所以她舔舐着她的天使的腺体，一边撸动着对方的阴茎，用玫瑰的低语蛊惑着：“但是你想要怀孕不是吗？你不是想要我成为你的丈夫吗？”她觉得自己在逐渐失控，玫瑰隐藏在花瓶中的刺带着水光展露自己：“那就忍耐一会，我的甜心，就一小会。你不想完全的属于我吗？你不想让整个维罗纳都知道你是我的omega，让每一个卡普莱特尊称你为夫人吗？”

罗密欧埋在枕头中紊乱地哭泣和扭动，生殖腔被撑开的疼痛让他瑟瑟发抖。这一个晚上对他来说有点太过头了，过量的快感让他的脑子停止思考，他已经射了一次，而朱丽叶还在契而不舍地从他身上榨出更多。他感到害怕，但玫瑰的藤蔓让他动弹不得，让他只能屈服。所以他只能湿漉漉地在喘息中点头，忍受着快感和痛苦的双重攻击，希望能获得alpha的一点温柔。他想要属于这个女孩，那个穿着白色长裙，让他在舞会上一见钟情的alpha。

朱丽叶在他看不见的地方微笑，知道她抓住了她的金丝雀。她猛地冲刺，不顾罗密欧的尖叫和求饶，然后深深地射在青年的体内，注意到对方突如其来的高潮。她咬住omega的腺体，而百合的味道猛然爆发在卧室当中，alpha的根部开始成结，死死地将她的精液锁在罗密欧的体内。她身下的青年仿佛一只被钉在标本架上的蝴蝶，颤抖着肩骨吞下了一切。

罗密欧已经没有力气去挣扎，他放任着朱丽叶咬住他的腺体，用alpha的结把他钉在她的胯上，他用最后的力气看了朱丽叶一眼，便整个人昏了过去。


	2. 舞会之后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于罗密欧在舞会上对朱丽叶一见钟情回来后陷入发情期的小彩蛋

  
  
罗密欧从舞会回来后就心神不宁。他找了个借口拒绝了茂丘西奥和班伏里奥去酒吧的邀请，支开了身边的护卫。他的脑海中充斥着那位金发女孩的笑容，没有人告诉过他朱丽叶·卡普莱特，对家的女儿会是那样一个美丽而危险的存在。他承认，他对朱丽叶一见钟情了。Omega的本能让他认出朱丽叶外表下的隐藏着的充满控制欲的Alpha，让他穿过人群和女孩共舞，他感受到女孩舞步中的捕食者的强硬，却放任自己展露百合的香气。他沉迷于这样的危险不可自拔，而最后的结果就是他迎来了发情期。

  
他跌跌撞撞地冲进自己的卧室，关好门，冲到柜子前去寻找抑制剂。放抑制剂的地方一片空白。他胡乱地摸索，不想面对这个事实。哦，他想起来了，茂丘西奥上个星期拿走了他最后一只抑制剂，而他下一次发情期本该在一个半月以后。他现在要面对这个选择了，是一身发情的味道到神父那里去拿抑制剂，然后成为明天维罗纳的头条新闻；还是撑过这个晚上，明天让班伏里奥帮他去要抑制剂。罗密欧当然会选择第二个，他还有个心上人，不能让所有人知道他是个omega。

  
罗密欧倒回床上，这是他第一个没有用抑制剂的发情期，他根本不知道该怎么取悦自己。他感觉自己隐秘的地方收缩着，阴茎在没有任何抚慰下就高高挺立着。他不熟练地撸动着自己，闻到百合的味道飘向夜色，不够，他无论怎样抚慰自己都无法缓解一丝一毫的焦急。

  
罗密欧烧得晕晕乎乎，无意识地用双腿夹着床单，无缘由的空虚让他想要哭泣。他才二十出头，身为蒙太古家的大少爷让他人生没遇到过什么挫折，而对于小腹袭来的阵阵欲求的无能为力让他慌不择路。他夹住双手，回忆着和朱丽叶的那支舞，还有她身上的玫瑰味道的香水。天，她真好闻。他无法控制自己的胡思乱想，朱丽叶那蓝色的双眼，在优雅中掩埋着未出鞘的利剑，他听说过朱丽叶在谈判桌上同父辈一样锋利；还有她绑在腿侧的匕首，他在跳舞时被匕柄蹭过；也许还有她指尖的老茧，女孩在结束的时候曾不经意地抚过他的后颈。

  
他缩在床中间哭泣呻吟，帮帮他，谁来帮帮他，把他从这个没有尽头的欲求中解救出来。而就在这时，他听到了卧室的门打开的声音。


End file.
